


Prince Yunho

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Humiliation, Hunter Kim Hongjoong, Long Tongue, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Jeong Yunho, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolves, werewolf hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Dominance is what he craves.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Prince Yunho

Hongjoong didn’t expect this today. Out of all days he’d have to deal with a scared little prince requesting his presence, once again.

“Hongjoong, the reckless wolf of the south.” Yunho sits at the end of the table like the prince he is. There’s a small slice of cake already half eaten in front of him.

“Your guards woke me from my nap, and for what?” He approached the table and gripped the rim of a random glass. He spills the water on the floor of the palace and fills the cup with whiskey instead. 

“ I didn’t know hunters had enough sanity to sleep.” Yunho giggles from where he sits, interlaced together on the the tabletop.

“What do you want, Prince Yunho?” Hongjoong swirls the bright drink in his cup, smelling the alcohol first and humming.

“You don’t address the prince like that.” One of the guards barked behind him .” Speak to him as he deserves to be spoken to, like a prince.”

“Your guard duty will come to an end the next time you open your mouth.” Hongjoong turns with amber eyes focused on the guard.” Don’t forget I saved your mother, I could’ve left her to be devoured by a serpent.” The guard tightens his hand around the sword at his hip.

”Allow me to rid you of this _incompetent_ mutt.” The guard breathes in, and Hongjoong can hear the fear alone in his breathing.

”Make the smart choice.” The wolf comments before putting his attention on the prince at hand.

Yunho nods his head for the guards to leave the dining room. They file out, wary eyes of the small hunter with weapons stashed anywhere they can be hidden along his frame.

“Lock that for me.” Yunho whispers once the door echos shut. Hongjoong reluctantly walks towards the door, downing the rest of the strong whiskey as he did so and pushes the metal bar to fall over and lock the door. It was loud and stirred the guards, but they continued away from the door.

“I assume you called me here for something.”

“I did.”

“The server revealed she’s a vampire yet?” Hongjoong turns away from the door, only to see the prince drop his robes. He steps out of them, staring at the hunter from across the table.

“What are you doing?”

“I need a favor.” His body is tall, fair skin with only a few marks from training accidents. He doubts the men that did it are even breathing.” I’ve been toying with my body for the last month and a half. It’s come to my attention that my father soon wants me to choose one of those stuck up princesses begging for my hand in marriage.”

Hongjoong slowly walks back towards the long table, eyes sculpting out the lines of his body. Baby fat under his chin yet lines defining his abs, a V line leading down to a clean shave, thighs shadowing a half hardened cock. “I’ve watched you take, take lives, take pussy, take villages and give them away for nothing more than a coin. And now, I want you to take me.” Prince Yunho leans back against the table, pushing the surely expensive but small empty gold pot to clank on the floor. It rolls before stilling underneath the table.

“Take you.” The hunter echoes,” You’re still a boy, you don’t know what it means to be taken.”

“And you do, that’s why I’ve asked you. I’ve come of age months ago. I’m 18, I’ve explored my body enough, I’ve put things in places I didn’t imagine felt magical.” Yunho’s voice flows like honey, fills the room with sweetness.

He doesn’t smell afraid either, Hongjoong can only smell confidence from this distance, he’s sure the King wouldn’t like this from his son.

“I’m sure your princess would jump at the opportunity to peg you.” Hongjoong fills his cup back up, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip of the imported whiskey.” You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I know what I’m asking for, hunter.” Yunho stares at the hunter. He can only imagine what’s under his armor, toned chest and arms from fighting creatures bigger than him. Strong and healthy before him, a jaw clenched as tight as iron.

“I’ve lived for 2 hundred years. I’ve died, I’ve been reborn. I know more than you ever will of being taken. I know you’re just a boy who’s bored in his castle of silver and gold.” 

“Then teach me.” He locks eyes with Hongjoong through his glass as he finishes it, legs parting as he tilts his head back.” I can take it.”

Dominance is what he craves.

Hongjoong drops the cup, fragile glass breaking into pieces along the floor. He rounds the table and meets the boy where he sits, lifting his thighs more and more each time.

He doesn’t stop, slowly until they’re just at Yunho’s ears, body spread perfectly for him, open for him.

Hongjoong drops his legs and flips him to bend over the table. He gasps , his back pressed on to keep him down.

“Such a small body holding so much strength.”

“Shut up.” He smells coconut oil along his ass, cheeks slippery, his little hole stretched deliciously.” You played a lot today, hm?”

Yunho shut up because he was told to, only a smile of mischief telling his secrets. He grips the edge of the table, moaning against the thin cloth protecting it as Hongjoong spared him no time, immediately pressing his tongue into his puckered hole and pushing it deeper with each stroke, it’s silky, longer than any regular human and salivating inside of him.

Hongjoong grunts against his ass, pulling back to kiss and bite against the soft flesh untouched except his own doing prior to this.Hongjoong can’t resist to set his tongue flat and lick over his hole. 

Yunho rocks his hips back against his tongue, earning a smile from the hunter.

Yunho curses under his breath, earning an unexpected but welcomed, painful slap on his left cheek.

“Such vulgar language for a prince.”

“Fuck me already.” Yunho turns, but just as he did he’s seized his hair and dragged towards the window of the dining area and forced to look through it. His citizens, his subjects walking along the streets. Carrying groceries, animal skins.

“I bet they don’t even know how many dining halls you have. I bet they don’t know what you do in each and every one of them, but now I do. Your only place of solitude, can’t even get off in your heavily guarded room.” He taunts with a playful spark in his amber eyes. They drag up and down the muscles of his back, now arched in and ready for him.

“You don’t know what I do in any of them.” Yunho whines out, feeling the blunt head of his cock slowly breaching into him.

He was used to fingers, small ornate statues designed specifically for him, by him. Things to hold in his ass for the day while in overseas meetings with his father.

His secrecy, his privacy.

“ I do have a talking dragon with exceptional night vision. I’ve seen you in the forest before, I’ve seen you ruin yourself with these nice fingers of yours.” Hongjoong grips his ass, _hard_. 

Hongjoong pushes his own fingers past his lips, smaller but effective.” I’ve heard you beg yourself for release. Pathetic.”

He’s pressed against the windows, fingers splayed out against the cool glass. He sees them, he sees all of them. His citizens who look up to him, princesses in his city until he chooses a wife, dogs, cats, horses.

Everyone’s there.

They don’t even know he’s here, their heir to the throne, they’re next leader to choose a bride and carry on his fathers legacy.

Bent over and brutally fucked against the clear window. One could look up, they could see his face twisted in pleasure, lewd breathes breathed against the window and fogging it up.

He moans around his fingers, body jerking forward with each harsh thrush Hongjoong gives him. The iron grip on his hair keeping him stable and upright while he takes him.

Take what he gave him.

“Please...” he begged, eyes glossing over as he pushes his hips back with need.” Hongjoong, please. I need more.”

Hongjoong couldn’t deny the crowned prince whatever he wanted. He grips his hips with both hands, bringing Yunho back to meet each one of his thrusts harder. His ass claps against his hips, jiggling and brightening with each slap of their skin. The prince closes his eyes, reaching back to hold onto his wrist.

“God.” He opens his eyes, staring at the people doing their daily tasks, errands for their children, families and homes.

He takes his arm and bends it behind his back. He scratches his own skin at the searing pain, it’s overrun by pleasure coursing up his veins and exploding in his tummy.

Yunho’s breath pitched high, sucking in air to fill his burning lungs, desperate for more air. It felt like Hongjoong was pushing everything out of him, his air, his moans and whimpers.

_bangbangbang_.

“Prince Yunho! Are you alright.” Hongjoong smiles behind him, grabbing the tall boy and pushing him back to the table. He picks him up by his thighs, lifting them up to his shoulders and hitting home as the guards call his name once more.

His eyes roll back ,lids fluttering slightly as his knees buckle around Hongjoong’s head.

“Yes, I’m fine!” His voice pitches a little high near the last syllable.

“Do you need me to come in?”

“No! No, not at all. I’ll be out in a minute.” Yunho’s body rocks harder against the table, moving against the floor with short squeaks. He holds his breath, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as the wolf abuses his prostate harder and harder. He throws his head back, moving his hand up to grip the wolfs shoulder and dig his nails into it.

“Take your time, your majesty.” The guards footsteps carry farther away until they’re nothing but a whisper further down the hall.

Yunho gasps aloud as the hunters warmth flows inside of him. It’s hot and thick, it brings a satisfied sigh to Yunho’s lips.

“You’re very... You always have this much in you?”

“It’s a wolf thing.” Yunho moans involuntarily. He feels his hand slide down from his thigh to his cock, dragging his thumb across the tip.

“I never took you as one to do a wife’s job.”

“A man knows what a man wants.” Hongjoong takes him into his lips, taking him down half way before lifting up. He hallows his cheeks, tongue wrapping aroundthe head of his cock, harshly poking into his slit.

His head bobs up and down along his length, he only catches a glimpse of the long tongue a few times. He can’t focus on it, Hongjoong’s speed and his own body trembling from the pleasure setting him ablaze.

Yunho arches his back, madly, covering his mouth and muffling the sinful moans that threaten to give away what may be going on. His other hand fists the hunters hair for dear life, pulling right against his scalp until he locks his thighs around his head.

Hongjoong stops and swallows around him, the only evidence of what took placeis white against the corner of his lip and the come slowly making a mess of the table and The back of Yunho’s thighs.

“Where are you going?” Yunho’s brows furrowed into worry.

Was he to warn him, maybe pull out.

Was the wolf angry?

His robes are thrown onto him. He looks down at the garments, gripping them within his fingers.” Did I do something wrong?”

He opens his mouth to sputter an apology, yet the wolf approaches with hungry eyes locked onto his lips.

Hongjoong lifts his chin, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. He tastes himself along his lips, his own come passed into his mouth.

Yunho sucks himself from Hongjoong’s tongue eagerly.

“Your _puppets_ are coming back.”


End file.
